Instinct
by hongkongstar
Summary: Kink Meme fic. Prompt: SaïxXemnas, Furry. Psuedobestiality, dubcon.


Saïx's eyes are ferocious, the pupils narrowed into thin slits. From his position crouched in the centre of the room, he watches Xemnas with a hunger, barely blinking, eyes catching, tracking every minuscule movement the Superior may make.

"Saïx," Xemnas says. "You have to let me leave."

Saïx crouches in the centre of the room, between Xemnas and the door, golden eyes never leaving Xemnas. He grins, halfway feral, teeth sharp and glittering in the pale light of the godless moon hanging fat and heavy in the sky outside.

Xemnas has made four attempts to leave so far. Each time, Saïx has smoothly stood, walking to match his position, block his path. He tried to form a portal, once, but Saïx just made a low growling noise, tossed his head, and the darkness dissipated like smoke. Xemnas was left to wonder how much more power Saïx has in this form; but while the gaining of more strength is useful, it is ultimately useless if this Saïx is uncontrollable.

Xemnas shifts again, and Saïx's claws scrape against the floor. He tenses, and then, slowly drops forward, stalking closer, before stopping and sitting back on his haunches again. Xemnas cannot help it – his body is reacting to the situation before his mind can control it. He backs into the wall, presses back against it.

"Saïx," he says, warning thick in his voice, but Saïx just makes a strange purring sound, half-pleased and half-dangerous. His weight is braced further forward onto his arms, Xemnas realises, and as he shifts his legs, Xemnas closes his eyes and leans his head back against the wall.

Then Saïx is on him, warm and solid, pressing him down to the floor, teeth tight against his windpipe and claws catching in the fabric of his cloak, ripping and tearing. Xemnas is half naked before he manages to get his breath back, gasps out, "Saïx."

Saïx lets go of his throat, licks up his cheek, across his mouth, tongue rough and hot. His claws dig into Xemnas' flesh, light scratches across his chest and deeper, pulling a splitting ache out from his skin, around his hips and stomach, blood welling and stinging as Saïx leans down and licks, nips, bites.

Roughly he flips him over, pulling and clawing at his back and buttocks until what's left of his trousers is caught down around his knees. Saïx's hands shove his thighs apart, claws digging sharp into his hips and buttocks, and then Saïx's tongue is working it's way inside him, rough and scraping as it pushes him open and thrusts inside.

"Ah," Xemnas manages, head hanging loose between his shoulders as he thrusts back against Saïx's mouth, against the hands holding him open. He can feel blood and sweat and saliva trickling down his thighs, pooling on the floor and making his knees slip. His hands scramble for more purchase, pressing against the wall and he pushes back, again, the wet slick length of Saïx's tongue spreading him open; he wants more, wants deeper, _wants_. He's hard now, cock curved stiffly against his stomach, throbbing with each twitch-flick of Saïx's tongue inside him. "Saïx," he says, but it comes out half moan, and Saïx makes that low _pleased _ sound again, rumbling and contented, animal.

He pulls away with one last sweep of his tongue over Xemnas' hole, over the deep scratches he's left on Xemnas' arse. And then his clawed hands, soft with thick fur, push at Xemnas' shoulders until his face is pressed to the floor, arse still high in the air. Saïx's cock drags wetly over his skin before lodging at his hole and pressing in, hard and long and smooth. It's too wide for Xemnas to take, but Saïx thrusts rapidly, sinking deeper and shoving him open. Xemnas' thighs almost give out, and Saïx growls, pulling his stomach up high again and leaving another row of scratches across Xemnas' belly. His hand brushes against Xemnas' neglected cock, weeping pre-come, and Xemnas gasps, jerking forward and then back again.

Saïx's cock swells larger inside him, stretching him impossibly wider, and he feels Saïx's first wave of come flood his insides. He scratches his hands across the floor, pushing back to meet Saïx's thrusts, the thickening heat shoved inside him. Still swelling, Saïx's cock lodges inside him, spreading his inner flesh wider until it _aches_, still spitting come in thin waves that fill his guts obscenely. He jerks forward again, the fist-sized knot inside him shifting and splitting him open, and he's coming, shooting his load all over the floor and his stomach in thick spurts. His body tightens down in orgasm and he cries out in pain as he shudders around the weight lodged inside him, finally losing the strength in his thighs as he collapses to the floor. This time, Saïx does not stop him.

Instead, he chews at the side of Xemnas' neck gently before spreading his limbs across him and, with a small huff, seems to fall asleep.

Xemnas aches, his arse stretched open far too wide for far too long. He shudders, desperately controlling his muscles so as to not clamp down harder on the knot of Saïx's cock inside him. His skin feels chilled, damp with sweat and blood, stinging. His guts churn with the weight of Saïx's come, stomach cramping and nausea gathering at his throat. Saïx shifts slightly in his sleep, and Xemnas hisses out between gritted teeth. He wonders which will fade first – the moon's effects over his Seventh, or the hard knot of flesh buried inside him.

He finds he doesn't much care which one, as long as it's soon.


End file.
